Adjustable chairs are known in which the angle of the backrest can be altered to provide a recline function and/or in which a moveable footrest can be independently moved to a deployed position for lower limb support. Recliner chairs may be manual or powered. In the latter, adjustment is usually achieved by one or more powered actuators, typically electric motors. Some motorised chairs have the ability to lift the chair, or at least the seat section of the chair, to assist the occupant from a seated to a standing position. So called ‘zero-wall’ recliner chairs have been developed which enable a recliner chair to be positioned with the backrest in close proximity to a wall or other structure and allow the backrest to be reclined without interference with the wall. This can be achieved with the backrest movement being coordinated with the movement of the seat and associated structure the backrest is pivotally connected to. Adjustable beds are also known in which a head support and backrest section of the bed can be moved to adjust the inclination of the backrest.
Various arrangements of adjustable furniture are described in WO2011/021002 including a recliner chair having a floor standing base section, an intermediate support section that carries the seat, a backrest and a footrest. The chair has zero wall functionality. As the backrest reclines the intermediate support and seat section move forwards and upwards with respect to the base section. Co-ordinated movement of the various adjustable sections is achieved by means of a series of guides, pivots, rollers, linkages and the like. The recliner chair may be powered or manual. In powered arrangements the recliner chair may include an electrical linear actuator for moving the backrest and a second electrical linear actuator for independently moving the footrest.
Contemporary furniture concepts include deep back sofas and chairs where the backrest is set back a significant distance from the front of the sofa or chair to provide a greater seat depth. Low back concepts are also common in contemporary furniture design. Deep back and/or low back designs may include an additional adjustable section in the form of a headrest or neckrest for supporting the occupant more comfortably when the furniture is reclined. In the context of the present invention the terms headrest and neckrest are used interchangeably and do not specifically denote support exclusively of the head or neck of the occupant but either or both. Similarly where reference is made to “chair” it is to be understood that this not only includes reference to single seat chairs but also multiple seat sofas, other forms of seating that may not be considered to be a chair as such, and chaise lounge or the like.